This invention relates to the field of multivibrators, and more particularly to astable temperature-compensated multivibrators, requiring a single low voltage supply such as a mercury or silver oxide cell, and adaptable to C-MOS construction.
Astable multivibrators are well known in the art and are known to utilize complementary MOS devices. Typically, however, they require a power supply voltage greater than the sum of the threshold voltages of the P and N channel devices, and are either not temperature compensated or require additional components for that purpose. In many of the miniature products now being designed, only a single voltage cell can be tolerated because of size, weight or both. Since discrete components as capacitors are much larger than their equivalents on a chip, it is most desirable to be able to use capacitors formed as transistors are formed. Cost is also a factor in preferring MOS capacitors to discrete elements.